Coronation Street Wiki:Requests for adminship
This page is to discuss nominations for adminship. See the . Anyone who would like to be given the may nominate himself or herself, and anyone may nominate another contributor. See the "ideal" procedural details on Wikipedia:Requests for adminship. To nominate yourself or someone else, please insert a copy of the following after the "Applications" heading and before the categories. Then write to a few other contributors to get their opinions recorded under the appropriate subheading. After a week or two, if there is a consensus in favour, ask a bureaucrat or Wikia staff to make the appointment. (User:NAME) Reasons why the nominee should be given sysop powers Consent: '' Supporting Neutral Opposing Applications (User:Notdoppler) Reasons why the nominee should be given sysop powers I am requesting because I am a regular contributor to this Wiki and could do with the extra tools, etc. I feel confident with the Manual of Style and I think most of my edits are pretty accurate. I have been on this wiki for a long time now (on-and-off) and I hope that I have gained the trust of the community here. However, I understand if you feel you have to oppose this request and won't take it personally. I will wait longer if needs be. Thanks. ''Consent: Notdoppler 14:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Supporting I think it's a good idea but I'm not sure we need another Admin at the moment. David 22:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the support...what makes the site in need of another admin then? Was Karen needed as an admin because you and John had started to become slightly less active? Notdoppler 23:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Back David up here. Having only two admins was a bit risky (especially with the rush of vandalism that we were experiencing until a few weeks ago). The issue now is is another admin needed right now? I would say not, whoever they are. This isn't a reflection on yourself in any way and the recent valued contributions you've made to the site and which I hope you will continue to make. As regards making Karen an admin, it was a combination of the above perceived need and a long period of activity of contributions on her part (she's just passed 10,000 edits), in other words, right time, right person. I suggest that we "hold" the request in "pending" and should we need a fourth (or if one of us drops out) and if you are still interested and active on the site, then your application is considered again. By the way, while my day-to-say activity on the site might not be at the level it's been in the past (not sure my health would stand up to that!!), I can assure you that I've not been idle and have been at the British Newspaper Library every Saturday that I could be this year getting info for things I hope to upload in a few months when my data is complete. This includes TV Times synopsis for each broadcast episode, Omnibus repeat dates and times from 1989 onwards, ITV2 repeats from 1998 onwards and further info on strike action by regional ITV stations in the 1970s which affected Corrie transmissions. There's lots more to come! John.--Jtomlin1uk 12:54, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, fair enough. It was just that sometimes I have felt that I could use some admin tools (e.g. when an IP starts vandalising and when certain pages get moved and need deleting). Notdoppler 13:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::If we miss such things, bring them to our attention (as you kindly did so recently with Ednasharon) and we'll make the necessary changes pronto.--Jtomlin1uk 13:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, well recently I have wanted to delete some titles such as Paramedic (Episode...) when I move them to a correct title e.g. Paramedic (Actor's name), as the redirects are sometimes unnecessary. Notdoppler 13:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Opposing